


The Morning After: A Short Story

by vintagesoul1969



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesoul1969/pseuds/vintagesoul1969
Summary: A long flight turns into a morning of bliss...Hope you guys like it :)





	The Morning After: A Short Story

11:45 PM. We finally landed at Heathrow, right off a flight from the US. I was picked up along the way, met the guys in Dallas. 17 hours of us all talking and joking around, James and I sitting across from each other. We weren’t really ready for them to know about “us’ just yet. After we landed we only had a half hour drive back to James’ house, while the other two had longer routes. My house was actually closer to his, so it worked out anyway. James and I got in his Ferrari and headed towards his house. He held my hand in between shifts, talking. I reached over and turned the radio on, left it playing to the Pointer Sisters’ song Fire. I softly sang, his hand gripping mine a little tighter, and he shows a slight but sleepy smile. The half hour drive seemed like 10 minutes as we drove into his garage, I reach for the trunk button to grab our bags, he says “no. we’ll get them tomorrow love” We dragged into the house, and headed for his bedroom. As soon as we hit the pillows we were dead asleep. 

Hours later, I woke up, and looked over at James, he was sound asleep. So I lifted my hand up to his hair, brushed a strand out of his face. I leaned up and placed a light peck on his lips, he started to rouse, with a slight smile.”Mmm. Morning;” He slides his hand over my hip to pull me closer, and he kisses the top of my shoulder. I snuggled against him, feeling something that sparked a shot of desire low in my belly. I moved slightly, and I heard a sleepy, low groan. He moves against me, as he says “Honey, what are you doing?” I look up at the sun peeking thru the curtains, smile and say, “Nothing”, as I moved even closer. He lets out a deep, raspy moan and says “You’re trying to make us late this morning aren’t you?” He slips his hand around to my stomach, while planting kisses on the back of my neck. All of a sudden, with a quick motion, he turned me onto my back and with one hand, put both of my hands above my head. I looked into his eyes, those deep blue pools, and he says “I have missed you.” For that short while, we forgot about being at the offices.


End file.
